Sebong(kah) Berlian
by Dzeicht Nam
Summary: Seventeen menjadi suatu keluarga ? Bagaimana ceritanya ? Kisah parodi yang menceritakan kehidupan Didin dan kakak-kakaknya ada disini ! ( )ﾉ


Sebong(kah) Berlian

 **Rama 'Dzeicht' Sarahita**

 **dinotaurus02**

 **Seventeen. Pledis Ent. Tuhan YME**

 **Main Cast : Dino (Didin)**

 **Genre : Comedy, Romance, AU**

 **I – Didin & Keluarga Berlian**

Hari ini memang gak seperti biasanya. Hari ini seorang 'Didin' yang biasanya masih ngorok diatas Kasur bisa melek di pagi buta tanpa dibangunkan oleh kakak-kakaknya. Apakah karena hari ini Didin akan berkencan ? _ANIYA_! Satu keluarga bakal tumpengan kalo tau Didin punya gebetan. Dan didin yang sedari tadi disebut, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah gue sendiri. Gue adalah anak bungsu dari 6 bersaudara and I know I'm only 17. Walau posisi gue adalah yang termuda. Tapi, banyak yang mengira kalo gue itu bukan anak terakhir _gegara_ sikap gue yang katanya sih, dewasa.

Setelah terbangun dari kasur, as usual, diri ini pun langsung berjoget ria ala Michael Jackson mengikuti irama lagu yang muncul dari radio butut kesayangan. Harap maklum ya, gue emang suka banget sama mendiang Michael Jackson sampai sampai gue dipanggil 'Michael Chanson'. Oh iya, Didin harus berbagi kamar dengan Kak Ajeng yang tidur di dipan atas. Dia-

"DINNNNNNN! KECILIN KEK VOLUMENYA! _SIKKEUREO_!" Dari suaranya, kayaknya tidur nyenyak Kak Uji sudah terganggu. Baru saja diri ini mau menjawab, tiba-tiba..

"DINNNNNNNN! KERASIN AJA RADIONYA ! KAKAK LU YANG SATU INI GAK MELEK-MELEK DARI TADI !"

"AJENG DODOOL! MATA GUE KAN EMANG GINI !"

Di pagi hari, rasanya gak lengkap kalua belum ada yang teriak-teriak dirumah. Yah, begitulah. Yang tadi teriak-teriak itu namanya Bang Uji. Otaknya encer. Tapi, masalah bangun pagi, leletnya kayak siput keseleo dan yang satunya lagi, yang tadi mau Didin sebutin, Kak Ajeng. The one and only perawan di rumah ini. Sebenarnya, kalo masalah bangun pagi, ada Mas Junaidi alias Juned, sekamarnya Kak Uji yang biasanya bangun pagi dan ngebangunin yang lain. Kadang Didin heran, jangan-jangan Mas Juned nelen jam beker ? Ah, gak lah, Didin mulai ngaco…

Tapi, kalo Mas Juned lagi banyak kerjaan atau ada urusan dan gak sempet ngebangunin yang lain, posisi 'Morning Call' harus diserahkan pada Kak Ajeng. Begitu juga hari ini, setelah lelah karena Bang Uji tak kunjung membuka mata, kamar Bang Dadang dan Bang Aming pun jadi sasaran.

"SCREAMMMMMSSSS! DJ Boo's Morning Call! EY LADIESSS~~~ THIS IS YOUR STORIES~~, SO, WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE, WAKE UP!" Begitu terus sampe yang dibangunin melek atau malah ngomong 'Kasar'.

"AAAAAJENGGGGG BUANAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Bang Dadang pun mengerahkan segenap kekuatan yang ia miliki saat terjaga untuk meneriaki Kak Ajeng yang ribut sendiri. Meanwhile, Bang Aming yang ada di dipan bawah langsung menggelundung ke lantai setelah mendengar suara Bang Dadang yang menggelegar hingga menggetarkan dipan. (dramatis banget gak, sih ?)

Dengan suara Kak Ajeng yang membahana dan lagu yang ia putar dengan volume paling ngepol dan tentu saja erang—eh, maksudnya teriakan dari Bang Dadang, seisi rumah pun langsung bergerak sepenuhnya. Setelah keributan mereda, seisi penghuni rumah langsung memulai aktivitas mandi dan sebagainya. Berhubung hari ini, hari Mingyu - -Eh, Minggu. Jadi, gak apa apa dong kalo mandinya nanti aja ? *ditimpuk panci*

"ADUH, BABEH !"

Oh iya, Didin terkhilaf, sungguh ! Yang nimpuk Didin pake panci tadi itu, Babeh Didin yang gagah, kekar, dan babeh-able (?) banget ! Namanya, Babeh Sekop ! Bukan nama asli sih, Tapi, Babeh dipanggil Sekop karena sempat jadi juragan Sekop yang dikenal orang se-kabupaten. Nama asli babeh itu Soengcheol. Aneh ? Biarkan. Kata babeh sih, waktu bikin akte, si abah lidahnya keseleo gitu. Ya alhasil, namanya jadi gitu.

"Din, Mandi ! Habis itu ke pasar sama Bang Aming !" titah babeh.

"Eh, I-iya, beh !" Diri ini pun langsung cabut ke kamar mandi.

"Beh, Didin yang ke pasar, kan ?" Seorang wanita dengan rambut sebahu yang kini duduk di sofa ruang keluarga bertanya pada babeh.

"He'eh, han… Didin ke pasar, kenapa emangnya ?" Babeh menimpali dengan halus.

"Nanti, kasih Didin tambahan uang buat beli jajan. Kasihan, akhir-akhir ini, Si Didin di rumah terus.."

Gue yang mendengar 'tambahan uang' selepas dari kamar mandi langsung meluncur begitu saja ke ruang keluarga.

"YANG BENER MAK ? MAK ?! MAK ENGGAK NGELINDUR, KAN ?! Tapi, Didin kan ditemenin sama Bang Aming.. Masa, Bang Aming gak dikasih tambahan ? Gak adil dong, mak.."

"Hmmm, Ya udah, nanti uangnya kamu pake bareng sama Bang Aming, ya ?"

"Oke, Mak !" Dan gue tahu, di ujung ruang keluarga, Bang Aming sedang berselebrasi ria. Saking gembiranya, karena emak ngasih tambahan uang itu suatu momen langka, Bang Aming pun menghampiri emak.

"Mak, nanti Aming bantuin Emak masak, ya ? Hari ini kita mask yang enak-enak aja, mak !"

"Ming, Bukannya yang biasanya masak kamu ya ?" Seketika, Bang Aming yang saking kegirangannya malah keliatan kayak om-om girang langsung terdiam. Menelan ludah dengan pedih.

"Eh, Iya, mak.. Aming khilaf.. Tapi, gak apa-apa kok, mak !"

Inilah Emak Didin yang sekali ngomong bikin orang diem. Namanya Emak Junghan. Sering banget ditawarin untuk jadi bintang iklan. Dari iklan shampoo, kosmetik, sampe bumbu racik pernah dijabanin sama emak. Parasnya yang cantik, kulitnya yang mulus, rambutnya yang aduhaii~. Gak heran babeh naksir sama Emak waktu jaman SMA.

Perbincangan Emak, Babeh dan Anak itu pun berakhir. Karena gue dan Bang Aming harus menjalankan titah, yaitu, Pergi ke Pasar. Tapi, sebelum pergi kepasar Bang Aming memohon-mohon pada gue untuk mampir sebentar ke rumah Om Jojo. Karena Bang Aming mau mengembalikan buku catatan milik Wonu-ya, Sahabat karibnya. Om Jojo juga merupakan bagian dari keluarga Didin. Walau gak sepenuhnya, Tapi, Babeh dan Emak udah nganggep Om Jojo keluarganya sendiri.

Om Jojo itu sosok yang gimana ya ? Sebutannya 'HOLKAY', Holang Kaya. Karena sempat ngasih hadiah mahal ke anak asuhannya, Bang Begal. Tapi, Bang Begal malah gak ngasih hadiah ke Om Jojo karena Om Jojo udah dapet hadiah bejibun. Om Jojo itu senyumannya lebih ke cantik daripada ganteng ataupun keren. Makanya, Om Jojo juga dipanggil 'Om Cantik'. Anaknya Om Jojo ada 4, yaitu, Bang Begal, Wonu-ya, Bang Mamat, dan Bang Enon.

Om Jojo adalah sosok single parents yang tegar. Om Jojo pernah cerita kalo mendiang istrinya itu sosok yang benar-benar mirip sama Mak Junghan. Apa saja yang ada pada mendiang istrinya ia temukan pada sosok Mak Junghan. Hingga waktu pertama kali ketemu, Om Jojo kira istrinya bangkit kembali. Ngenes ? Memang, Tapi, mau gimana lagi..

TOK, TOK.

"Permisi!" Ucap kami serempak.

GRAK.

"Loh, Aming sama Didin, toh ? Nyari Wonu, Ming ? Kalo iya, kupanggilin.." Sesosok pria berkulit putih bermata sipit yang persis seperti arah jarum jam 10:10 itu bertanya dan menawari secara bersamaan.

"Bang Begal, Iya, Aming nyari Wonu. Wonunya ga usah dipanggil, bang… Aming cuma mau ngembaliin buku catatannya Wonu.." Bang Aming pun menyodorkan buku catatan Wonu yang anehnya terdapat pita dan ada coklat terselip di buku tersebut.

"Ming ? Ini gue gak salah lihat kan ? Lu ngasih adek gue coklat ? Ngapain ?" Bang Begal menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Terheran-heran dengan Bang Aming.

"Eh, Beneran kok, Bang! Tapi, bukan berarti saya ada apa-apa ! Saya ngasih coklat buat tanda terima kasih udah mau minjemin buku catatannya !" Bang Aming berusaha membuat Bang Begal tidak mengira kalau dia ada sesuatu dengan Wonu. (Emangnya ada, thor ?)

"Hahahaha, Iya, iya ! Gue cuma bercanda kali, Ming ! _Take it easy_ , _man_ ! Oh iya, ntar kalo lu balik, kasih salam buat si Uji ya ! Bilangin ke dia, kalo tidur jangan _ngebo_ !" Bang Begal menerima buku dari Bang Aming sambal menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

"Ya udah, Bang. Kita cabut dulu, disuruh Emak ke pasar masalahnya!" Ucapku sambil menarik-narik tangan Bang Aming.

"Oh, oke-oke ! Hati-hati, ya!" Bang Begal pun melambaikan tangannya ke arah kami dan - -

"DINNNN! JANGAN LUPA BESOK JAM 5 KE RUMAH GUE BUAT LATIHAN DANCEEEEE!"

"SIAP, BANGGGGG!" Jawabku menimpali teriakan Bang Begal yang membuat Bang Enon yang sedang bersantai di halaman rumah, menoleh. Bang Enon, cowok blasteran yang mukanya bule banget. Sosok yang lebih sering diam. Tapi, gitu-gitu orangnya juga bisa _kesengklek_. Rumah Om Jojo itu ada di seberang Rumah Didin. Jadi, Kak Ajeng yang diem-diem naksir Bang Enon bisa _stalking_ dengan mudahnya.

Setibanya di pasar, Gue dan Bang Aming malah bertemu Mas Juned,salah satu anaknya Om Jojo, bagian dari Holkay Generation dan biasanya telinganya ditindik bersama Bang Mamat yang kalo dilihat-lihat kayaknya sih mereka berdua habis lari pagi ngelilingin kompleks.

"Loh, Din, Ming ?! Kalian ke pasar ?" Mas Juned keheranan melihat kami berdua. Begitu juga kami, heran karena Mas Juned sudah menenteng beberapa kantong plastik di kedua tangannya.

"Lha, Ini Mas Juned udah beli ?!" Kami bertanya serempak.

"Iyalah ! Tadi, Mas tuh disuruh sama Babeh. Kata Babeh sekalian Mas lari pagi kan juga ngelewatin pasar. Ya udah, Mas yang belanja, deh.." Bang Mamat yang berdiri disamping Mas Juned menahan tawa melihat ekspresi kami yang benar benar ga bisa digambarkan lagi. Rasanya, seperti di-PHP atau ? , entahlah. Sabodo.

" _Fix_ , Daripada kalian pada bengong dan Juned tambah lelah nantinya, mendingan kita langsung pulang aja. Toh, udah dibeliin sama Juned, kan ?" Bang Mamat memberi solusi sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Mas Juned.

Sedetik, Dua detik.

"BABEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Meanwhile, di rumah…

"Han…"

"Kenapa, beh ? Mukanya kok ditekuk _kaya_ baju gak disetrika berminggu-minggu ?"

"Babeh merasa terpanggil dan-"

"Apaan sih, beh ?! Bikin Emak kepo aja !"

"Tadi pagi, pagi sekali, Babeh udah nyuruh Juned ke pasar dan udah ngasih uang dan daftar belanjaan juga.."

"OH MY GODDDDDDDDDD, BABEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

-TBC-

 **SEBONGPEDIA**

KELUARGA BERLIAN

Inti : Babeh Sekop (Soengcheol), Mak Junghan, Om Jojo

Babeh Sekop & Mak Junghan Squad

Mas Juned (Junaidi)

Kak Uji (Uji ?)

Bang Dadang (Dadang ?)

Bang Aming (Aming ?)

Kak Ajeng (Ajeng ?)

Didin (?)

Om Jojo Squad

Bang Begal (?)

Wonu (Wonu Jeoya)

Bang Mamat (?)

Bang Enon (?)

 **Note from Author :**

HAE, EVERYBADEH~~

Ada yang tahu akun dinotaurus02 di Instagram ?

Yak, itu akun milik saya~ Tahu dong, ciri khas saya ?

Candi alias Didin alias Candidin disini~~~

Tapi, di FF panggil Zeit saja ya-

Yak, semuanya, maafkan kalau ceritanya kurang sreg gitu-

Oh iya, Zeit minta tolong pada kalian semua, itu kan ada beberapa slot nama yang kosong dan masih berupa tanda tanya.. Bisakah kalian mengusulkan nama buat para sebongie kita tercinta ?

Buat kalian yang sudah mengusulkan nama, Terima Kasih sekali ! Dan berhubung saya anak asrama, mungkin FF ini updatenya lama- Apalagi, Author sudah kelas 3 SMP dan akan menghadapi ujian dan harus benar benar FOKUS SEKOLAH

Cukup dari saya, See you at next chapter~


End file.
